Reading The NeverEnding Labyrinth
by percabethatw
Summary: All the characters from my story The Never-Ending Labyrinth are given a book, and that book is The Never-Ending Labyrinth! Takes place when Percy and Annabeth are 21. Please read TNL first! Percabeth and Thuke guaranteed! R&R!
1. Help From Lyric Guy

Percy and I were sitting in my living room with our friends all around us. We'd been in a band called The Never-ending Labyrinth since we were 16/17. By we, I mean me, Percy, Grover, and Luke. Then, there was Thalia, the daughter of Zeus. Her and Luke have obviously been crushing on each other since forever, but he still hadn't made a move. Our other friends from camp that were there with us were Silena, Bianca, Clarisse, Beckendorf, Nico, and Chris. When we went to high school in Michigan, we met some other half-bloods, named Abby, Scott, Alyssa, Miranda, Cameron, Paige, Alex, and Madi. The first five I mentioned are in a band called JPR (Just Plain Rock).

Quick biography. So, Abby, Scott, Miranda, and Alyssa all had clinical depression at the time the band was formed (not Cameron, though). They were all either on Zoloft or Prozac. That was why they had originally formed the band. They all wrote great lyrics based off of the sadness and anger. Abby picked up the guitar quick, and already knew how to play drums, so she taught Miranda. Alyssa had amazing vocals. Scott had always wanted to play bass, and decided to learn. Cameron was great at keys and was basically the supplier of the bands instruments. They were amazingly good, and I was surprised they weren't discovered before we got there.

With our help, they were signed by Fueled by Ramen. And now here we all sit, talking about how our lives are going.

Just as I had started getting into my story about how my band was still at the top, a book magically appeared in front of us. It was titled _The Never-Ending Labyrinth_. That's odd. I opened it and read the first page in my head.

Oh shiz. This is about our "adventures" when we were seventeen. I guess all those introductions were useless. Then something clicked. I wanted to chuck the book out a window before any of my friends could see.

The book was in my point of view.

Shitballs.

Before I could throw it, Abby spoke up. "Annabeth, what is that?" I blushed. She looked at the title and her eyes went wide, as did everyone else's. "Okay, we have to read this! I'll go first, if you want. We can rotate every chapter."

Everyone in the room was looking at me with big puppy-dog eyes and I caved. "Fine," I said as I handed the book to Abby. "Just a warning, most of it is in my point of view." They all grinned and I groaned. Abby finally started reading.

"**Chapter 1: Help from lyric guy," **She read. Luke, Grover, Percy, and I grinned.

**I chewed the tip of my pen. My song was perfect, but I was missing some words. "Yo, lyric guy! Get in here!"**

"So disrespectful," Grover teased. I just rolled my eyes. What a lame way to start a book.

**Oh yeah, you don't know who we are do you? **

"Yes we do!" Alyssa butted in. Stupid crazy daughter of...

**Well, I'm Annabeth, and am the lead singer of a band called the never-ending Labyrinth. My best friend Percy is the lead guitarist. Grover is my other friend. **

He scoffed.

**He's the drummer. He also helps with my lyrics when I get stuck. Thus the term lyric guy. The three of us have been friends since we were twelve. Sorta. Our other guitarist/base player is our friend Luke. He's a few years older than us. I'm sure you're probably curious about our band name. **

"No—" I put my hand up.

"I don't care." Thalia smiled at me sheepishly.

**Percy, Luke and I are demigods, as in half human half god. My mother is Athena and my father is mortal. Percy's dad is Poseidon and his mom is mortal. Luke's dad is Hermes. His mom died years ago. I'll get into that more later. Grover is a ****satyr****, meaning he's half goat. Being demigods we can't trust anybody. Therefore, we have stage names. **

**Percy is Fang Ride, Grover is Stid Spike, Luke is Recav Dwyer, and I'm Josie Salix.  
**

"I've always been curious, where the hell did Percy get Fang Ride from?" Chris asked.

"I'm sure it'll be in here somewhere," I replied as I motioned to Abby to keep reading.

**Any who, back to the song. I'm finally almost done. I've been working on it for almost a week. It's never taken me this long. Hope it was worth it...**

Grover grinned. "Totally was. I love that song!"

**Grover finally walked in and grinned. "Need some help there, Josie?" Just so you know, he's using my stage name because our bus driver, Adam, doesn't know those are fake.**

"**Yes, actually. I'm almost finished with this song, but I'm missing some words in a few verses. Wanna help?" **

**He grinned. "You know it. Give me the lyrics." I did as he asked and he looked them over, smiling. "Can you sing it for me?"  
**

**I exhaled then smiled. "Sure. I have it memorized."**

Clarisse scoffed. "Show-off."

**Then I began.**

"Thanks for letting us know," Bianca joked. "Sing it, Abby!"

"But I can't sing!"

"So?"

"UGH! I play guitar and scream for a reason, you know." But she sang it anyway.

_**Miss independent  
Miss self _  
Miss keep your distance mmmmm**_

_**Miss unafraid  
Miss out my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no**_

_**Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne**_

_**So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss _  
Said oo, she fell in love**_

_**What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real**_

_**What happened to Miss independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love is true!**_

_**Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no**_

_**But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up _  
And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love**_

_**So, by changing her _  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a _  
She fell in love**_

_**What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real**_

_**What happened to Miss independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love, when love is true**_

_**When Miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to Miss no longer _**_

_**It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally see…**_

_**What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real**_

_**What happened to Miss independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love  
When love is true...**_

_**Miss independent**_

My jaw dropped, as did many others. "Dude, you totally just made that into a screamo song! Nice!" She grinned at me as a way of saying thanks.

**I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes until I opened them. I looked out the window and saw that we were on the shoulder. **

"**Why'd we pull over?" I asked Adam. He blushed.**

"**S-sorry Ms. Salix, y-your voice was distracting. Please don't fire me." He was practically begging. I had no idea my voice was that good. **

Everyone rolled their eyes. "What?" I demanded.

They all shook their heads. "Nothing."

"**Why would I fire you, Adam? You're the best driver we've had." He grinned and started the bus back up on the freeway. **

**"Thanks, Josie." I rolled my eyes. We had gone from him calling me Ms. Salix to Josie? Wow, what a suck-up.**

That got laughs from everyone.

**At that moment Percy and Luke walked over. "Need some help?" Percy asked. I nodded. "Will you sing it again?" I nodded again and did as asked. **

**When I was finished, Percy and Luke's jaws had dropped. "What?" I asked self-consciously. **

"**N-nothing." I rolled my eyes. Suuuure. **

"Annabeth, you like, totally need to stop being so modest."

"Well, I'm sorry!"

"**Okay," Grover butted in, "How bout in the first blank you put sufficient?"**

"**Yeah," Luke said mockingly, "'Cause it's so true." I slapped the back of his head and he rolled his eyes. "Sorry. How bout in the next one you put apprehensive?"**

**Percy grinned. "Yeah. Then, in the next one, put jaded. Then misconceptions?"**

"**Woah," I mocked him. "Percy using big words? It's the apocalypse!"**

**He rolled his eyes. Grover laughed and our childishness and said, "In the next one you should add connection." They were all perfect. "Then for the last one put afraid. There, all done! Now sing it!" I giggled.**

"**Fine." I wrote in the words and sang. **

Abby looked up at me. "Do I have to scream it again?" I nodded and she sighed.

_**Miss independent  
Miss self **__**sufficient****  
Miss keep your distance mmmmm**_

_**Miss unafraid  
Miss out my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no**_

_**Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne**_

_**So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss **__**apprehensive****  
Said oo, she fell in love**_

_**What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real**_

_**What happened to Miss independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love is true!**_

_**Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no**_

_**But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up **__**jaded****  
And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love**_

_**So, by changing her **__**misconceptions****  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a **__**connection****  
She fell in love**_

_**What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real**_

_**What happened to Miss independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love, when love is true**_

_**When Miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to Miss no longer **__**afraid**_

_**It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally see…**_

_**What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real**_

_**What happened to Miss independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love  
When love is true...**_

_**Miss independent**_

**I opened my eyes again. "Perfect." Then I turned to Adam. "How long till we're there?"**

"**An hour."  
**

"**Good." I went to go tell the guys when I heard them talking.**

"Oh, this should be good," Madi said.

"**So Luke, who do you think that song was for?"**

Percy groaned while Luke and Grover grinned. Everyone else just looked confused.

"**Gee, Grover, I don't know. It could be someone on this very bus."**

**I heard Percy sigh. "Guys, I'm sure it was something that just came to her, like most of her songs." That's my Seaweed Brain. Always sticking up for me. And he was right. It really wasn't for anyone in particular.**

Abby stopped reading and looked at me suspiciously. "Your Seaweed Brain?" I blushed while the girls all gave me knowing glances.

"**Come on Percy," Grover said, "All three of us know how much you wish that that song was for you."**

**"I wish," **

Everyone outside the band gasped.

**He replied. My breath caught in my throat. "But I know her feelings for me aren't like that. If she returned my feelings, she probably gave up on me a while ago." He had no idea how wrong he was. I decided to save Percy and butt in now. **

They girls giggled and the guys rolled their eyes.

**"Guys, we'll be there in an hour. Go get ready to meet up with everyone."**

**Luke rolled his eyes. "Yes mother," He said as he walked past me. He's got nerve. **

**I couldn't wait to see everyone again. When Luke came back to our side, Thalia quit the hunters. We'd be meeting her, Selina, Beckendorf, Clarisse, Chris, Nico, and Bianca (Who Nico finally managed to resurrect) at the Marriot. It was gonna be great.**

It sure was.

**I got dressed in my neon green skinny jeans and Maximum Ride T-shirt. It was my favorite book ever. That's were Percy got his stage name (Duh). **

"Oh," Chris nodded. "That explains it."

**I was already packed and ready so I decided to take a nap. **

**I got on my cot and Percy's words kept running through my head.**

"**I wish"**

"**I wish"**

**That makes to of us, I thought as sleep overtook me.**

"Aww, Annabeth that was adorable!" Paige, Abby, Alyssa, and Miranda all cooed. I rolled my eyes and blushed.

"Who's reading next?" No volunteers. Surprise, surprise.

**A/N Well, there you have it. My first time having characters commentate a book. Hope it was okay! Review!**


	2. Photo Time!

**A/N Okay, so some of you were confused about why I was writing this when I'm not even close to being done with the Never-Ending Labyrinth. Well, I'm going to be writing this as I go, okay? So don't worry. Also, just for the record, I'm not copying ANY stories with The Never-Ending Labyrinth, 'kay? Please stop bringing it up. Thanks for your reviews! Here's chapter two!**

_Last Chapter:_

"_Who wants to read next?" No one volunteered. Surprise, surprise._

I glared at everyone and took the book from Abby. I was about to start reading when Jina walked in with a platter of chocolate chip cookies, filling the room with a mouthwatering aroma.

"Cookies!" She said, but it didn't matter. Everyone was stampeding toward her before she could even finish speaking. I got there first and grabbed about five, popping the first one in my mouth while it was still hot. Shit. Maybe a little to hot…okay, way too hot!

I spitted out the cookie and sprinted to the kitchen to get some water. I came back to see everyone laughing, including Jina. I rolled my eyes. What caring friends I have.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"**Chapter 2: Photo time!**" I mumbled. Great. This part.

"…**sie. Josie! JOSIE!" I slapped the screamer and rolled over. "Shit! Wake up!" I sighed and rolled back over to face the dream intruder. It was Percy and he was holding his red cheek and muttering, "Shit, shit, shit," under his breath. **

Everyone started laughing. Some of them even gave me high-fives. I looked over at Percy and saw him glaring at me.

"Oh, get over it Seaweed Brain, you know I'm not a morning person!"

He chuckled. "It wasn't even morning, Annabeth. It was, like, 1 in the afternoon." I stuck my tongue out at him while the others giggled at our childish antics.

"**What?" he should know that I'm not a morning person. **

We both smirked at each other. Then we glared. Then we both stuck out our tongues. Then we both raised out eyebrows. "Stop that!" We shouted in unison. I turned to glare at our friends. Abby, Alyssa, Miranda, and Thalia were all rolling on the floor holding their stomachs and had tears pouring down their faces. Wanting to spare myself the embarrassment, I quickly started reading again.

"**We're here." I looked out the window. Oh. So we were. **

**Pushing Percy out of my way, I stood up and stretched. I noticed that he had changed into black skinny jeans with a black NaRae t-shirt. **

Silena raised her eyebrow. "Noticed?" She put air quotes around it.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. Again.

"Oh, come on Annabeth, lighten up, would ya girl?" Cameron said. Ya, I know he sounded a little off…well, just so you know, he's gay.

I grinned. "Sorry guys. But hey, how would you feel if all your thoughts were being read to all your friends and you couldn't do anything about it?"

Alex scoffed. "Hon, please. How bad could they be? Unless…you know…you're a little pervert…" She winked.

Abby and Scott grinned at each other and snapped. **(A/N The snap will be explained later in The Never-Ending Labyrinth)** They held each others glance for a little longer than necessary before turning away, both of them blushing. Hmm…looks like some matchmaking is in order…

**NaRae was only the best singer/rapper/actor of all time. He was like my idol. Anyways, he had his hair swiped into an emo cut, because he was supposed to be the tall dark and handsome type. He isn't like that in real life, but someone in the band had to, according to our manager Heather Boss, and he wore it best. His shoes were, of course, black converse.**

**Grover was the "sensitive" guy. You know, the one that all the girls love. He shaved his beard, straightened his hair, dyed it strawberry blond, and always wore a hat. Instead of wearing a Rasta cap like he always used to, he wore an Eddie Bower hat. His shirt was white and Eddie Bower brand, he wore bright blue skinny jeans, and, you guessed it, Eddie Bower shoes!**

The members of JPR were looking at Grover like he was a total freak. Their glances seemed to be saying, _how are we friends with this guy? His style is totally lame!_

**Luke was, like, the skater boy. He was wearing a white wife-beater under a grey DC hoodie and plaid Bermuda shorts. He had white and green DC's on.**

**As for me, I was like the leader, don't-mess-with-me type. **

"Really?" Abby asked. "I would've said something more like, _the punk-rocker chick,_ or something."

"Well, what's your amazing title, then?" I questioned.

"Depressed emo kid that has nothing better to do than write songs, duh!"

…I should probably just start reading…

**I slipped on my blood red converse and gestured to the guys. "Let's get this over with. I wanna see everyone before the photo shoot at two." We walked through the bus doors only to be attacked by fans. Some guys in black suites ran over to us and made a pathway. **

**The tallest one said, "Hello, Ms. Salix. We'll be your body guards while you're here." Ooh, that's right. I didn't tell you where here is. Well, we just drove all the way from Reno, Nevada to Seattle, Washington. I know, right?**

"Your thoughts make you sound like you're thinking to someone. Its really…odd," Beckendorf pointed out. I just shrugged. It was probably just whoever wrote this.

**I shook the guard's hands. "Josie Salix. Thanks for the help." He just nodded. **

**We walked through the crowd with the help of our body guards and entered the hotel. The second I walked into the hotel, I was tackled by Silena. "Thank the gods you're finally here! Thalia was trying to kill me!" I stood up and looked at Thalia questioningly. She just shrugged.**

"**She tried to make me wear pink."**

"Oh, no! PINK? IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!" Percy yelled dramatically.

"Hey! Don't be hating on pink!" Scott pouted. "It's my favorite color!" Abby and Alyssa chuckled, like this had been an inside joke a while back, but the rest of us had no idea how that was even remotely funny, so I just read on.

**I rolled my eyes at that. Of course. "So, how's fame been treating ya? Any recent monster attacks?"**

**I shook my head. "Nope. It's weird, I haven't seen a single monster since we became famous. It's probably because we're always surrounded by mortals, so our scent gets covered."  
**

**Silena scoffed. "You are, like, such a child of Athena. You need to stop thinking once and a while!"**

I glared at my friends as they all started laughing at me again. "Sorry, Annabeth," Abby said. "It's just, we weren't there at the beginning, so we're hearing all this for the first time…" My glare softened. Fair enough. But I will get revenge…

**Bianca cut in. "She can't help it. She was born to over-analyze everything." I scowled. I Heard laughter behind us and we all turned to find the boys muffling their laughter with their hands. My scowl turned into an all-out glare, and they all flinched. **

**Grinning, I turned back to the girls. "Anyway…the fame is awesome…most of the time. It would probably be better if I wasn't the only girl," I answered Thalia while looking pointedly at them. **

"**You know Annabeth, we would, but you guys are doing so great, we, like, wouldn't want to ruin it." Oh, now Clarisse decides to talk. Glaring, I turned to the guys. **

"**Well, let's go get our keys." Percy held out his hand with five keys inside it. "Or not." This was where I took charge. "Okay, so it looks like we're all on the fourth floor. Fang, Recav, and Stid will share room 401, me and Thals room 402, Clarisse and Chris in room 403, Silena and Beckendorf in room 404, and Nico and Bianca in 405." I winked at Clarisse and Silena and they blushed. **

The said girls glared at me, telling me they still hadn't quite gotten over that. Chris and Beckendorf, on the other hand, smiled at me appreciatively, then shot each other sly looks. Ugh. I don't even wanna know.

"**And, break," Chris cut in.**

Scott slapped him a high-five, and they both grinned. "Way to break the tension, man!"

**We all laughed then went to our rooms. Thalia opened our door and I went in. I plopped our stuff on the floor just before my cell rang. **

"**Hello?"**

"**Annabeth, its Heather. Will you all meet me for dinner at Bucca de Bepo after your shoot? You should probably bring your friends, too. I have news." In case you're confused, Heather knows our real names because she's a demigod, too. Daughter of Apollo. Very pushy.**

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Miranda asked, glaring at me. I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Pshh…nothing…"

"Tell me!"

"Exhibit A," someone whispered, but I couldn't tell who.

"**Well, why can't you tell me now?"**

"**You should all hear this." I gulped. That didn't sound good.**

Percy glared at the book. "Ya, it wasn't good. It was awful."

We all smirked at him, but didn't say anything more.

"**Well, okay, if you're sure."  
**

"**Yup, see you then."  
**

"**Bye." I pushed the end button.**

"**Who was it?" Thalia asked me. **

"**Our manager. You know Heather, that daughter of Apollo, right?" She nodded. "We're all going to meet her at Bucca de Bepo after our photo shoot. Apparently, she has news that's too big to share over the phone." She just nodded again. "Why you so quiet?" She shrugged. "Okay, who is he?" She shook her head. "I'll just keep guessing till you tell me. And if you don't, I'll assume the worst." She just shook her head again. "Get ready," I said with an evil grin.**

"**Nico?"**

"**Pedophile."**

"**Luke?" Head shake.**

"**Grover?"**

"**Hex no!"**

He glared at her. "What do you mean by that?" She didn't answer him.

"**It's not Chris or Beckendorf, is it?"**

"**No, no, no!" I gulped. That only left one person.  
**

"**Percy?" I whispered.**

A few people raised their eyebrows.

**She made a gagging sound. Good. Not him.**

Now everyone's eyebrows were raised, so I just pretended I didn't see them and kept reading.

"**Wait, the only one you didn't seem disgusted by was Luke…" I gasped. "YOU LIKE LUKE?" Some daughter of Athena I am.**

Luke looked at Thalia in surprise and she blushed.

"**YOU LIKE PERCY?" maybe…**

They same thing happened only this time, it was Percy looking at me and me blushing.

"**NOO! I don't! We're just really good friends. **

"DENIAALLLLLLLL!"

**But you…I can tell you're crushing on someone, and I know for a fact that someone is Luke!"**

**She sighed. "It doesn't matter. He doesn't feel the same." Wow. Never heard that one before. **

That got some chuckles and head nods from people. I could've sworn I heard Thalia mutter, "Hypocrite…"

"**Thalia, do you have any idea how many people think that about people they like? How many times is that actually true?"**

"**Most of the time."  
**

"**I mean when they've known each other almost their whole lives."  
**

"**Oh…almost never…"  
**

"**Exactly! So, don't lose hope! Wanna hear my new song? It's called Miss Independent. I need someone outside the band to hear it."  
**

**She chuckled. "Why not?"**

**I grinned and started. **

Abby and the rest of her band looked at me with pleading eyes. "Will you _please_ sing it?" I sighed and nodded.

_**Miss independent**_

_**Miss self sufficient**_

_**Miss keep your distance, mmmmm**_

_**Miss unafraid**_

_**Miss out of my way**_

_**Miss don't let a man interfere, no**_

_**Miss on her own**_

_**Miss almost grown**_

_**Miss never let a man help her off her throne, so**_

_**By keeping her heart protected**_

_**She'd never ever feel rejected**_

_**Little miss apprehensive**_

_**Said oo, she fell in love**_

_**What is this feeling taking over?**_

_**Thinking no one could open the door**_

_**Surprise, it's time,**_

_**To feel, what's real**_

_**What happened to miss independents**_

_**No longer need to be defensive**_

_**Good-bye, old you**_

_**When love, is true**_

_**Miss guarded heart**_

_**Miss play it smart**_

_**Miss if you wanna use that line you better not, start, no**_

_**But she miscalculated**_

_**She didn't wanna end up jaded**_

_**And this miss, decided not to**_

_**Miss out on true love, so**_

_**By changing her misconception**_

_**She went in a new direction**_

_**And found inside she felt a connection**_

_**She fell in love**_

_**What is this feeling taking over?**_

_**Thinking no one could open the door**_

_**Surprise, it's time,**_

_**To feel, what's real**_

_**What happened to miss independents**_

_**No longer need to be defensive**_

_**Good-bye, old you**_

_**When love, is true**_

_**When miss independent walked away**_

_**No time for love that came her way**_

_**She looked I the mirror and thought today**_

_**What happened to miss no longer afraid**_

_**It took some time for her to see**_

_**How beautiful love could truly be**_

_**No more talk of why can't that be me**_

_**I'm so glad I finally see**_

_**What is this feeling taking over?**_

_**Thinking no one could open the door**_

_**Surprise, it's time,**_

_**To feel, what's real**_

_**What happened to miss independents**_

_**No longer need to be defensive**_

_**Good-bye, old you**_

_**When love, **_

_**When love is true**_

_**Miss independent**_

**I opened my eyes and heard clapping at the doorway. I turned my head to see all the girls—besides Thalia, who was next to me—applauding with grins on their faces.**

**I rolled my eyes. "'Sup, guys?"**

**They laughed. "The guys were annoying us, and we heard you and Thalia screaming at each other. We were about to knock, but we heard you singing, so…" Bianca rambled.**

**Then Silena had a mischievous glint in her eye. "So, Annabeth, who was that song for?"**

I glared at her and she put her hands up in the universal sign for surrender. "Sorry, I just assumed," she said defensively.

**I glared. "No one. It was just an idea that popped into my head, as were most of my other ones."  
**

"**Sure…" she trailed off.**

**I shoved them out. "Come on, I have a Photo shoot to go to. You guys can come if you want, otherwise you can chill with Chris, Nico, and Beckendorf."  
**

"**We'll go with you!" They all shouted in unison. **

Chris, Nico, and Beckendorf all pouted at the same time. Ha. That's not odd _at all._

**I smirked and tried to walk past them when Silena stopped me.  
**

"**You aren't seriously going to a photo shoot wearing that, are you?"**

**I raised my eyebrow. "They do your outfit and hair for you there. You of all people should know that about photo shoots, Silena."  
**

**She blushed. "Oh, right. My bad."  
**

Silena was glaring like she was shocked that I had the nerve to think that part. I smirked.

**I smiled and walked out. "Let's go"  
**

*****One painfully long car ride later*****

"**Ahh, finally," I breathed in the warm Seattle air. We'd be getting pictures taken that would be put on posters and t-shirts, so I was thankful for the nice weather. A woman that I assumed was the photographer walked over to us.  
**

"**Hello, I'm Sandi Brown. Ms. Salix, your friends can wait in those chairs. You will be going with Kelly, who will pick out your outfit and do your make-up and hair." I nodded. A girl about a year older than me walked over and shook my hand. "Hi, I'm Kelly Davis. I'm assuming you're Josie Salix?" I smiled.**

"**Yup, that's me." I heard Silena giggle and I flipped**** her the bird behind my back.**

I got a couple pats on the back and a few of the guys (and the other band) were all chuckling. "My stage name isn't that funny, Silena," I joked.

She rolled her eyes. "I was just giggling because it was so weird to hear you of all people respond to a name other than Annabeth, Wise Girl, Owl Head, or Princess." I glared at her and everyone was laughing.

"**Okay then. Right this way." She led me to a huge trailer. When she opened the door, all I could see were clothes. Well, that, and a vanity at the end. She looked around and grabbed some bright orange skinny jeans, a teal and purple plaid Tripp vest, a ****green and black plaid woven shirt****, and some bright green converse. I tried it on and it didn't look that bad. She straightened my hair and put in some non-permanent green streaks in it. I might get those permanent. Then she added some mascara, blush, and lip gloss, because that's all I allowed her to do. To tip it all of off she had me wear a purple and green plaid fedora. It was awesome.  
**

**We walked out and I showed my non-band member friends. They smiled and gave their approval. I walked over to my band buddies to see what they had on. Percy had a black Hanes shirt with some neon red suspenders, and black skinny jeans with purple neon vans. He looked so good, and I mean really good. **

All the girls looked at me knowingly and I was quick to avoid their looks.

**His hair was ruffled like he just woke up but somehow tamed. I smiled and stared; he caught my eyes and winked. **

Clarisse glared. "YOU LIE!" I just rolled my eyes.

**I felt my face go hot. Luke had some neon red skinny jeans with a neon purple shirt. He had some neon blue skinny jeans and neon vans on. His hair just looked like they straightened it, making it look a little longer. Grover****wore a shirt that was checkered with neon yellow, white, neon blue and neon pink. He had a black loose tie around his neck. He had some regular black jeans on, with white converse; he had his drumsticks in his hands. In all, we looked incredible.**

**That was when Sandi walked over. She looked at me. "Josie, you're first. Come up on stage." I did as I was asked and was handed a microphone with a stand. "Good. Now, let the microphone hang at your side. Yes, just like that. Now ball your hand into a fist, put it straight up in the air, and look up with your eyes closed. Perfect." She took the shot. "Okay, now let it hang on your other side and lean over it stick the opposite hand up. Okay, now close your eyes and pretend to be screaming 'hey' into the microphone." I did as she asked. She took the picture, smiled, and told me I was done. She also said I could keep the outfit. I thanked her and walked off the stage.**

Abby looked up slightly and rubbed her chin like she was trying to imagine it. I gave her a few seconds to think, 'cuz it obviously wasn't easy for her, and she finally grinned. "Those poses are totally epic!" I chuckled at her choice of words. Typical Abby. Her and her friends in school always use the words "epic" and "fail". Oh, and "slow". Its become almost a habit for all of them.

**Percy was next. He was holding a blood red electric guitar. I went and sat next to Thalia. All the girls grinned at me. "What?" I asked. **

Everyone looked at me, eyebrows raised. "Slow much?" See.

"**Don't play dumb 'Josie', we saw him wink and you blush. What happened?" Silena asked, her grin somehow getting even wider. **

"**Nothing. He saw me looking at his outfit. I looked at all of theirs though, so it wasn't like I was checking him out. He was just being his immature self."  
**

**Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Seriously Wise Girl, we may not be children of Athena, but we aren't dumb. Nice posing by the way." **

Abby grinned. "I know, right!" Everyone rolled their eyes, including me. We didn't want to burst her bubble and remind her that she was talking to a book.

**It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Whatever. Look, they're finally finishing." I was right. Sandi took one more picture of Grover and then he hoped off stage. **

"**Okay, let's get going." I nodded and we hopped in the van. Time to go meet Heather.**

I exhaled. "Well, that was embarrassing. Who's next?"

Thalia made a face. "I guess I'll read." I nodded and tossed her the book, which of course, she missed. Scott was about to say fail, but I gave him a death glare and he stopped. Ha. That's right. Feel the glare!

**A/N Sorry for the late update. Review!**


	3. The Big News

Thalia skimmed through real quick so she'd know what she was reading. She got near the middle and, eyes wide, threw it at Alyssa. "There's a lot of lyrics. You read!" Alyssa rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"**Chapter 3: The Big News.**" She said. JPR and their friends looked at me questioningly and everyone else—other than me, Percy, Luke, and Silena—chuckled. I just gestured for her to read.

**As we drove back to the Marriot, my phone rang. I checked the caller I.D. Heather.**

"Great. Not the pushy daughter of Apollo," Paige joked. Miranda scowled, making us all laugh. Damn am I glad Heather isn't here right now.

"Shut the cuss up," She said. **(A/N The "cuss" thing will also be explained later in TNL)**

**"Hello?"**

**"Annabeth, are you at the hotel yet?"**

**"Almost."**

**"Good. I'm gonna meet you there. I got a bigger limo so that everyone will fit." I didn't bother to tell her that we weren't even in a limo right now.**

I chuckled.

**"That's great, heather. Thanks for thinking of 'em. See you soon. Bye."**

**"'Kay." I pushed end and sighed.**

**Silena looked over at me. "What was that about?"**

**I rolled my eyes. Silena should love this. "We're meeting my manager at the hotel. Don't worry; she's a daughter of Apollo."**

**"Why?"**

**"Well, you see, Apollo met this mortal, and—,"**

"Haha, nice!" Abby put her fist up and I bumped it, grinning.

"I try, I try."

**"NO! I mean why we are meeting her there!" She sounded so exasperated. I loved doing that. I couldn't help but grin.**

Just like I am now.

**"She got us a 'bigger' limo so we can all go to the restaurant together."**

**Silena and Bianca squealed. Then Bianca went berserk. "OMG! OMG! A limo? We get to ride in a limo? It's not a hummer limo, is it? I hate those!****They're all squarish and, ugh! Please tell me we aren't riding in a hummer limo! That's fun to say! Hummer limo, hummer li—," Thalia put her hand over Bianca's mouth. Did I mention how much more talkative Bianca is these days? No? Well, now you know.**

Everyone was laughing their asses off at the dialogue. "I am…so…so sorry we missed this," Alex managed to choke out. Bianca just glared at me.

**I rolled my eyes. "No, Bianca, It's a normal black stretch limo, as always."**

**As I said that, we rounded the street corner and saw the limo. I thought Silena and Bianca were going to jump out of the van before it even stopped. They were close. They jumped right after the car stopped, like literally, right after. Me, and pretty much everyone else, rolled their eyes.**

As we were right now.

**We all slowly walked to the limo and got in. Silena was controlling the radio and the second we got in she said, "Sing it, Annabeth," and the music for Miracle started playing. I grinned and sang.**

Alyssa looked at me with pleading eyes. "Hey," I said, holding my hands up, "you aren't the lead singer in an awesome band for no reason."

She gave me a death glare and said, "I'll bite you."

I scoffed. "Go ahead."

Abby's eyes widened. "NO! SHE BITES REALLY-"

Too late. I felt a painful sting and saw blood gushing down my arm.

"Hard…"

"Umm, OW!" Alyssa snickered and started singing while Percy went to get me some ambrosia.

_**I've gone for too long**_

_**Living like I'm not alive**_

**I realized that this was just an instrumental version. Guess I was gonna have to sing.**

_**So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
I hope I told you**_

_**I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you**_

_**We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I tried to patch things up again  
To cut my tears and kill my fears  
But have I told you how I..**_

_**I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you**_

_**It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
Oh why**_

_**Get it right this time (this time)  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh why**_

_**We'll get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why**_

_**I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I**_

_**I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here**_

_**I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you**_

_**Yeah, it might save you  
Oh, it might save you**_

_**It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes**_

We all clapped for Alyssa and she mock-bowed.

**When I finished everyone (except for my band, who just rolled their eyes) applauded. Then the music for I Do Not Hook Up started. "Do I have to sing this, too?" I asked the girls.**

**They just smiled and nodded.**

**I rolled my eyes and sang.**

Alyssa pouted and started again.

_**Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
You've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure, you've found it  
Slow motion, sparks  
You've caught that chill  
Now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys  
Oh, yes, they will  
They don't wanna define it  
Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet**_

_**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow**_**  
**_**So if you want me, I don't come cheap**_**  
**_**Keep your hand in my hand,**_**  
**_**Your heart on your sleeve**_**  
**_**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep**_**  
**_**Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight**_**  
**_**To say goodnight**_

_**I can't cook no, but I can clean **_**All the girls (Other than Clarisse, of course) joined in here.**_**  
Up the mess she left  
Lay your head down and feel the beat  
As I kiss your forehead  
This may not last but this is now  
So love the one you're with  
You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail  
A quick fix won't ever get you well**_

_**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow**_**  
**_**So if you want me, I don't come cheap**_**  
**_**Keep your hand in my hand,**_**  
**_**Your heart on your sleeve**_**  
**_**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep**_**  
**_**Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight**_**  
**_**To say...**_

_**Cause I feel**_**  
**_**The distance**_**  
**_**Between us**_**  
**_**Could be over**_**  
**_**With the snap of your finger**_**  
**_**Oh no!**_

_**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow**_**  
**_**So if you want me, I don't come cheap**_**  
**_**Keep your hand in my hand,**_**  
**_**Your heart on your sleeve**_**  
**_**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep**_**  
**_**Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight**_**  
**_**To say...**_**  
**_**Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight**_**  
**_**To say goodnight**_

_**Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down**_**  
**_**Cause you don't wanna miss out**_

**"There, done?"**

**"Nope." I put on a pouty face.**

**"But, why? Can't you wait to the concert? It's only two days away…"**

**"NO! Now, come on. Sing All Around Me."**

**"Grrr…fine."**

"Now I see why Thalia didn't wanna read this chapter…"

_**My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you**_

_**This fire rising through my being**_**  
**_**Burning I'm not used to seeing you**_

_**I'm alive, I'm alive**_

_**I can feel you all around me**_**  
**_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_**  
**_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_**  
**_**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

_**My hands float up above me**_**  
**_**And you whisper you love me**_**  
**_**And I begin to fade**_**  
**_**Into our secret place**_

_**The music makes me sway**_**  
**_**The angels singing say we are alone with you**_**  
**_**I am alone and they are too with you**_

_**I'm alive, I'm alive**_

_**I can feel you all around me**_**  
**_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_**  
**_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_**  
**_**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

_**And so I cry**_**  
**_**The light is white**_**  
**_**And I see you**_

_**I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**_

_**I can feel you all around me**_**  
**_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_**  
**_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_**  
**_**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

_**Take my hand**_**  
**_**I give it to you**_**  
**_**Now you own me**_**  
**_**All I am**_**  
**_**You said you would never leave me**_**  
**_**I believe you**_**  
**_**I believe**_

_**I can feel you all around me**_**  
**_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_**  
**_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_**  
**_**Savoring this heart that's healed**_

**As I finished, we pulled into Bucca de Bepo. Time to her the big news.**

"FINALLY!" Everyone shouted. I rolled my eyes.

*****One fight with the dude that checks off your reservation later*****

**Percy scowled. "I can't believe he didn't believe us when we said we were The Never-Ending Labyrinth and friends. The nerve of non-obsessed fans…" We all laughed.**

We all giggled at the memory.

**"Really, P-Percy? L-like, seriously?" Silena stuttered out, her face red from laughter.**

**Percy blushed. "Shut up."**

"Dude…you blushed?" Scott looked at him strangely.

Percy scowled. "Just keep reading."

**We all sat down and I looked at Heather. "Okay. Start talking."**

**She sighed. "Okay. But before I start, promise you won't get too mad. It's strictly for publicity." I nodded and she continued. "Josie, Big Machine Records wants you to fake-date someone. They already picked someone, and it's someone in your band." Everyone that wasn't in the band snickered. Except for Silena. She looked pissed.**

JPR and their friends were trying with much effort to hold in their laughs. "Oh, now I get it."

**"Well, who is it?" I asked in an annoyed tone.**

**She gulped, and whispered barely loud enough for me to here it, "Luke."**

They gave up. They all broke into hysterics and Percy, Silena, and I glared as the others joined them.

"Whatever," I said. "Thalia, you're next." Alyssa chucked the book at her. Hehe. Smooth.

**A/N Hey guys, sorry it took so long, but, you know, I'm extremely busy, and depression doesn't exactly make you excited to write so…ya…review!**


End file.
